


Retribution

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [157]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Dark, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one of Sam trying to get back at Dean for all those times he spanked him when he was little so Sam sneaks into Dean room and spanks Dean hard until cries? Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

Dean’s room was dark, and Sam could hear his older brother snoring away in his bed.

Sam grinned grimly, and worked the door open slowly, walking into Dean’s room and moving over to his sleeping brother.

Sam moved quickly, turning the light on, and grabbing the sleeping Dean from his bed, before tossing him over his lap, yanking down Dean’s pants and boxers.

“S'mmy?” Dean groaned, trying to wake up, and figure out what was happening. “S'mmy, what’s happening?”

Sam’s hand came down on Dean’s ass, hard, and Dean yelped.

“Sammy!” Dean said, becoming more alert, and starting to squirm. Sam pinned Dean down to his lap and started to spank Dean, who cried out, and yelled. “What the fuck!”

“No swearing. You’re going to take your spanking like a man, Dean.” Sam said, bringing his hand down over and over, while Dean tried to buck and twist away.

“Sam! Stop it!”

“Not getting out of this spanking Dean.” Sam said. “You spanked me so much when we were younger, sometimes uncalled for. So this is…retribution.”

“Sam! Seriously! Cut it out!”

“No, Dean.” Sam said, continuing to spank Dean. He watched as Dean’s ass turn from a pink to a light red.

“Stop!” Dean begged, hot tears flowing down his cheeks. “Sammy, please!” Dean cried out.

“Not yet.” Sam said.

Dean started crying and sobbing, shaking on Sam’s lap, and soon he stopped fighting, sobbing over his inflamed ass.

Sam’s hand froze, kneading Dean’s ass lightly, making Dean whimper.

“You’ve had your spanking now, and you took it like you were supposed to.” Sam said. “I hope I won’t have to spank you more in the future Dean.” Sam pulled Dean off his lap and onto the bed. “I think an hour or so will help you think on everything you’ve done over the years. I’ll be back with something for your ass after your time is up.”

Sam got up and left the room, as Dean whimpered, sobbed, and shook on his bed, kneading his ass, trying to remove some sting.


End file.
